Level sensors of this type are known per se, and are predominantly used in motor vehicles in order to identify rotational and displacement motions of two components in relation to one another, e.g. in order to detect a tilting of the motor vehicle and for a corresponding regulation of headlamps.
A position sensor is known from EP 670 473 A, in which a printed circuit board is disposed in a housing. The housing can be closed at a main surface with a relatively large cover, and must additionally be sealed outwardly to a rotor. On the whole, the protection for the printed circuit board from external influences is extremely complex.
EP 943 469 A describes a sensor in which two printed circuit boards are disposed in a housing. Here as well, the sealing of the housing is very complex, due to a large cover, and due to an opening for the rotor.
A sensor is disclosed in DE 10 2007 034 099 A in which a printed circuit board and/or electronic components are sealed in a housing with a casting compound. This type of protection is comparably complex and expensive.